


Our Truest Friend

by KnitChaos



Category: Ladyhawke (1985), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Bakugou Katsuki, Aged-Up Uraraka Ochako, Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, First Time, Hawk Uraraka Ochako, Knight Bakugou Katsuki, Multi, Oral Sex, Philippe/Isabeau/Etienne is my OT3, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, Size Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Wolf Bakugou Katsuki, all might is god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnitChaos/pseuds/KnitChaos
Summary: The Bishop's evil curse has been broken. The pair of lovers who had been forced to roam the land, her as a hawk by day, him as a wolf by night, were reunited, thanks to the help of their truest friend, a little thief called The Mouse. Now they find that in the end, their happy-ever-after is more of a triad than a pair.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Our Truest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There may not be a huge amount of overlap in the fandoms of Ladyhawke and My Hero Academia, but Mrs. Fluffy pointed out to me in the comments on my story "Scritch Scratch" that this was a crossover that she desperately needed, and I was quickly convinced that it had to happen, too.
> 
> In every good romance, the lovers must be kept apart by circumstances (in this case, an evil curse), but too often the story ends just as the lovers are united, and before any really good smut can happen. That's what fan fiction is for. 
> 
> So here you go. If you're coming to this from the BNHA fandom, all you need to know is written in the summary above (and also, go rent the movie, it's full of a terrible 80's rock score, but otherwise completely awesome). If you're coming from the Ladyhawke fandom, then substitute Philippe Gaston for Midoriya Izuku, Etienne Navarre for Bakugou Katsuki, and Isabeau d'Anjou for Uraraka Ochako, and you're good to go.

The curse was finally broken.

_“And you… You’re the truest friend we could ever have.”_

Izuku Midoriya lay wide awake in bed, repeating the Lady Ochako’s words from that morning in his head. _Truest friend,_ she had called him. Izuku thought back, talking aloud to his God. “Dear Almighty,” he whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever been anyone’s true friend before, have I? A friend of convenience, perhaps, when the night was cold and two bodies stayed warmer under a moth-eaten blanket than one would alone. I’ve been called a friend when another quirkless beggar wanted a piece of the morsel of bread I’d just stolen. But a true friend?” He rolled over on the straw-filled mattress, unable to relax his weary bones on the padded surface, bowed under his scanty weight. This bed is too soft. These blankets are too warm. This pillow smells too clean. When was the last time I slept in such luxurious accommodations? “Never, Almighty. That’s your answer. Never. This is too much comfort for the likes of me.” Thief. Quirkless. Ne’er-do-well. The words chased him farther from sleep.

Izuku slipped out of the bed and padded softly across the rug, opening his bedroom door. The very idea of having his own bedroom! It was absurd. It made him feel wrong-footed, like he’d closed his eyes and woken in a foreign landscape, one that made no sense. A green sky and blue meadow would make more sense than this.

_“And who is this?” The seneschal had questioned Captain Bakugou on their tour of the castle grounds. “That’s Deku, our comrade and partner. Get your chamberlain to prepare a comfortable room for him, not far from mine and Lady Uraraka’s, and it better be fucking nice.”_

And so it was done. Izuku had been provided with clean clothes, a warm bath, a room with a door, a bed, a chair and a dresser in which, Izuku imagined, all the new clothes were supposed to go. He’d heard of such things. He spent many long minutes contemplating the leaded glass in his very own window, tracing the network of lines that connected the diamond-shaped panes, before he even noticed the view of the courtyard beyond. The room even contained a small writing desk, stocked with a few valuable candles, a stack of clean, white paper, and a supply of quills and ink. Izuku imagined that most of the previous occupants of this room must have been literate, for there to be such marvelous things provided for his use. Finally, he had access to paper he didn’t have to steal. He could write down all the ideas that swam through his head, night and day.

The bath, though… that had truly been heaven. “Dear Lord All Might, I imagine that when I finally enter through the pearly gates and meet you, I will spend most of my time in a bath very much like this.” He had laughed to himself at the idea of bathing in Heaven, where no one ever got dirty, just so he could splash around in clean water.

Now, sometime well past midnight he guessed, Izuku wandered the halls of the castle. The other servants were all asleep, satisfied with the re-installment of their previous Captain and his new Lady. Ochako had laughed heartily at the suggestion that she take a separate bedroom from her beloved Katsuki, for propriety’s sake, since they were still unmarried. “That will be remedied very soon,” she had assured the scandalized housekeeper. _“Very_ soon.” She said, with meaning.

Izuku understood. After two years of enforced separation from their loves, her flying the skies as a hawk during the day, and him roaming the woods and plains as a wolf at night, nothing short of another diabolical curse would be keeping Bakugou out of Ochako’s bed tonight. The marriage would happen posthaste, if appearances meant anything to anyone. The lovers were well past the stage of caring about keeping them up for propriety’s sake.

Izuku padded softly down the spiral staircase, past the main floor with its grand reception hall and meeting chambers, down further into the kitchen. Here, a single watchful soul tended the fire and reclined in a comfortable-looking chair with a bottle of wine and a plate of bread and cheeses, left over from that evening’s modest celebration. Anyone who had been sorry to see the passing of the Bishop All-For-One or Tomura, his sadistic captain of the guard, had been asked to leave in polite but firm terms, and the rest of the castle staff welcomed Bakugou back effusively, some even going so far as to embrace the normally taciturn man. Tears were shed, wine and beer were drunk, and Ochako was treated like the queen Izuku knew her to be, deep down. Now he nodded a greeting at the sleepy kitchen wench, who offered him a seat and a plate of food, but Izuku wasn’t hungry, so he thanked her and moved on across the kitchen.

Climbing the opposite stair, Izuku went back to the upper floor of the castle, careful on his way not to wake the soldiers and house staff who were sleeping off the excesses of the night’s festivities. He saw some pairs cuddled together in sleep on pallets, and averted his eyes. It had been quite a party. Those who had been appalled by the abuses of Tomura and All-for-One, but unable to do anything to stop them, breathed their first sighs of relief in years, and drank to the hope that whomever the Church sent to fill the former bishop’s shoes would be a kinder, more noble man than the snake that Bakugou had just dispatched to the depths of Hell.

They also drank toasts to Izuku, who listened uncomfortably to the somewhat embellished tales Bakugou and Ochako wove of his exploits, from the harrowing ride to seek help for the injured hawk to the even more dramatic rescue on the ice of a drowning wolf, Izuku hardly recognized himself in these tales of his heroic deeds. “I’m only a deku mouse,” he protested, then sighed when a round of tankards were raised with a cry of “TO DEKU THE MOUSE!” Ochako hugged him, and Bakugou tousled his hair fondly, and Izuku somehow found himself in the middle of a sandwich from which he had no desire to escape. Pressed in on both sides by the warmth of their bodies, Izuku enjoyed the sense of belonging for the scant seconds it lasted, storing up the memory for use on the leaner days that would surely come.

As he left the stairwell and entered the second floor hallway, he thought he heard a soft cry, then a muffled scream. Immediately his senses were on high alert. He’d assumed the danger he’d been living in for years was past, secure in this fortress with his friends, their foes dead or exiled. He ran a few steps further down the hall until he heard more cries and deeper grunting. Was someone being attacked? It wasn’t until he was standing just outside their bedroom chamber door that his recognition of the sounds finally clicked into place. Those weren’t cries of distress or grunts of violence, no, Almighty. Those were Ochako’s breathy cries of ecstasy, and the animalistic grunts and moans? Izuku could only imagine what Bakugou’s body was doing with enough force to release those noises from his deep chest. “Oh, All Might, why have you led me here at this moment? Those sounds are _not_ for my poor ears.” He covered them up with his hands, and closed his eyes, but when he did the images came unbidden. He imagined what the lovers must look like, with their pale, creamy skin slick with sweat and sliding against each other, their pink mouths open and breathing hard, their blond and brunette hair messy from hands running through it. Izuku slid down the stone wall when his legs gave out. He listened for the inevitable climax, unable to move away until he heard Bakugou shout, “Ochako!” and her answering, “Katsuki!” Oh, god, it was too much. Izuku got up and ran back to his room, where sleep evaded him with even more fervor than before.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and if anyone noticed Izuku’s awkwardness in the morning, or his blabbermouth babbling in his efforts to cover it up, no one said anything about it. Bakugou went to work the very next day, working on rebuilding the morale of the soldiers after their new commander killed their old commander so spectacularly. They looked at him with a fear and awe reserved only for himself and All Might, and he used that shamelessly to discipline them; at only a nod from him they would respond as if he’d clapped them on the back in praise, but a tiny grunt of disapproval would be as if he’d blasted them with fiery explosions. His job had never been easier.

Ochako, on the other hand, had her work cut out for her. Getting used to being _seen_ , having a whole new wardrobe made, planning their wedding in three weeks, acquainting herself with a castle full of servants and attendants, and repositioning herself as a lady of high standing among the other nobles at the bishop’s court, all took a great deal of energy. She recruited old Father Aizawa to arrange the church services, and Izuku was tasked with being her messenger boy, chaperone, squire, and confidant. He held the torch when she explored the castle’s dark recesses, walked with her on errands to the market, and rubbed her feet at the end of a long day while she complained about stuffy Mrs. Whats-her-face, whose compliments were really thinly veiled insults.

Izuku cherished these moments between just the two of them, when Ochako let down her guard and the fine lady she acted during the day dissolved into the headstrong hoyden she used to be when she roamed the night. “It’s funny,” she said. “I was trapped by that damned curse, but in effect it gave me a freedom I’d never had before.”

Izuku was sitting on one end of the cushioned lounge in her sitting room, and she sat with her back against the other arm, her lower legs resting on his lap. “What do you mean?” he asked, although he already had some idea. He just wanted to hear more of her voice and was secretly thrilled that she felt comfortable enough to share her thoughts with him.

“I don’t remember much of the days,” she smiled ruefully, “except for general feelings of what it was like to swoop and soar on air currents. It was sort of like my flotation quirk, but with more power and direction. I could go anywhere, without feeling sick. I do clearly remember the nights, though. I was hungry most of the time, but for the first time in my life, nobody was watching me, stopping me from exploring, keeping me from making my own decisions.” She narrowed her eyes at Izuku. “You men have no idea what it is like for a young woman of status. She barely has the freedom to think her own thoughts, although if they ever catch her at it, at being a free-thinker, she can be soundly punished for that, too.”

“It amazes me that you and Bakugou ever found the liberty to fall in love at all.” Izuku ventured.

Her face softened in reminiscence. “Yes, it was amazing indeed. To worship him from afar; his strength, his beauty, his fiery spirit, and then to find that my feelings were returned. Somehow all that time I spent watching him, and I hadn’t noticed that he’d been spending just as much time watching me!” She gave Izuku a calculating look. “Have you ever fallen for someone yourself, Mouse?”

Izuku thought of all the hours he studied her and Bakugou. The soft curve of her neck that showed below her short brunette bob. The sculpted muscle of Bakugou’s arms and shoulders as he washed up in the mornings when they were traveling. The glow of the firelight reflected in her mischievous eyes when they danced in a stable. The firm surety of Bakugou’s hands as he took care of his horse’s glossy coat. He hadn’t really noticed until now that he’d spent so much time appreciating both of their finer points. Now that he thought about it in the framework of romantic longing, he blushed a vivid scarlet.

Ochako looked delighted, “Oh, you _have!_ Tell me about her, you little minx!”

For once in his life, Izuku was caught unprepared to lie his way out of a tight spot. “I, uh… I didn’t, um…” He stood abruptly, dropping her legs like hot coals as he guiltily evaded her question. “I can’t really say much,” he tried again, “but you can be absolutely certain that mine will never be requited, I fear.” He ran out the door back to his own room, and hid there for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, a firm knock sounded upon his door. Izuku ignored it, not eager to talk to anyone. “Deku,” Bakugou inquired, “I know you’re in there. Let me the hell in.” A beat. “Please.”

Izuku huffed. Well, if Bakugou was going to pull out the big guns and go all polite and everything, how could a lowly mouse resist? He opened the door. Through gritted teeth Bakugou said, “May I come in?” The man looked like he might actually wait for Izuku to acquiesce. “Please?” he tried again, with similar results. Izuku melted under this unexpected show of docility, and let the poor fellow in.

Bakugou looked around the room, sizing it up. He found the desk chair, turned it around and seated himself without being asked. Oh, well, enough politeness for one day, Izuku supposed, and made his way over to the bed to sit down.

“What brings you here this fine evening, my captain?” Izuku cocked his head, waiting for an answer.

Bakugou replied in a measured tone of voice, “Ochako sent me here. She seems to think she has something to apologize for, and that I would do a better job of it. Hah.” He studied Izuku’s pinkening face, then said, “Do you think she crossed the line, as your friend, this afternoon?”

Izuku looked down at his hands, scarred from earlier prison guards’ torture. He was twisting them together in his lap. “There’s no cause for concern, captain, none at all. I was merely taken by surprise. Did she, ah… tell you what we discussed?”

A moment of silence went by, then another, and another. Finally, when Izuku couldn’t stand it anymore, he looked up, caught in the brilliant carmine depths of Bakugou’s eyes. “I don’t like fucking beating around the bush, Deku. I prefer straight talk. If you tell me that you have the hots for her, like more than the love of a brother for a sister, I’d rather fucking know about it than have to deal with lying and shit.”

“N–n–n–no! I don’t, I mean, that’s not it, exactly.” Izuku stumbled over his denial. He looked toward Heaven. “Almighty, you picked a fine time to leave me with only my own forked tongue to climb out of this hole,” he muttered to himself. “Bakugou, I have no designs on your lady. The two of you are meant to be together, as warp and weft are woven into a whole cloth. There’s not a single bone in my body that wants to come between you.” Izuku silently begged forgiveness to All Might for the half-truth. He did want to be between them, very, very much.

Bakugou nodded at the sincerity of his words, but sagely observed, “Yet you love her like I do.”

Izuku gasped, choked on the sudden intake of breath, and started coughing. Bakugou moved to the bed and tried to assist him in breathing, with a gentle rubbing hand upon his back. Izuku shivered, then leaned in to the hand unconsciously, his breathing eventually returning to normal. He turned to look up at Bakugou’s face, now very much closer to his own. Whatever words Izuku was about to say died unspoken as he saw Bakugou’s smoldering glance down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. He felt Bakugou’s big warm hand tense on his back, pull him ever-so-slightly closer, then rub up and down once again. “Are you… alright?” he said in a husky voice that Izuku had never heard him use before.

Izuku ran his tongue over his lip, trying to moisten the sudden dryness away, then watched, mesmerized, as Bakugou’s gaze was snagged once again by the motion. “Yes,” he whispered, _“Yes.”_ Later he would swear that his next movement was completely out of his own control, but All Might help him, he leaned forward, closing his eyes, and tilting up his face.

The kiss began softly, a gentle brush of lips from side to side. Bakugou suddenly let out a huge breath he’d apparently been holding for quite a while, and the warm smell of oranges and brandy, mingled with Bakugou’s own distinctive spice, gave Izuku a heady thrill. He hummed in pleasure, and the hand on his back rose, threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. Bakugou used his new hold to gently tilt Izuku’s head, then used the advantageous angle to press a harder kiss against his lips, so Izuku would know that this was no mistake. A slight caress of tongue against the seam of his lips caused him to gasp, and Bakugou took the opportunity to press his tongue further, swiping across Izuku’s teeth, and caressing his tongue once, twice, then retreating.

Bakugou pulled back slowly, still caressing the nape of Izuku’s neck. In a low voice he asked, “Have you been standing there long, Cheeks?”

“Long enough.” At the sound of Ochako’s husky chuckle, Izuku’s body went into full panic. He somehow leapt straight into the air, landing on his feet on the bed, then plastered himself against the wall, as far from Bakugou and Ochako as he could maneuver without actually melting _through_ it.

“Oh Almighty God, I’m so sorry, so very very sorry for my misdeeds. It’s been a good life, well, no, actually it hasn’t, until very recently that is, but if you would just see fit to strike me down now, then—“

“Be quiet, Deku,” Bakugou ordered, and the rambling immediately stopped. “You’re not going to die, at least, not tonight.”

“But I— but you— you and she— I didn’t mean to—“

“Shhh,” Ochako gently soothed as she came into the room and closed the door behind her. “Please sit down, love. We should talk.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped when she called him ‘love’, but he obediently collapsed into a small bundle at the head of the bed. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and tucked his head down to make himself as small as possible.

Bakugou held his hand out to Ochako and pulled her petite form into his lap. She dropped a sweet kiss onto his forehead. “Have we made a mess of things?” she asked him.

“Looks like. Our Deku is ready to die of shame, and we haven’t even had the chance to really wreck him yet.” Bakugou observed.

Izuku mumbled into his knees, “I don’t know why you want to wreck me, but I have a strong suspicion that All Might would not approve.”

Ochako clicked her tongue with a _tsk-tsk_ sort of sound, saying, “Don’t bring the Almighty into it. If he wanted us to listen to his dictates, he should have better representatives on earth than the late Bishop.” She inclined her head in query, “But you seem to have a direct line to his thoughts, don’t you, Mouse? What has he told you about us?”

Izuku raised his head, and pinned her with a surprisingly steady green gaze, weighing his words. “You, my lady, are one of his angels here on earth.” At this she raised her eyebrows in surprise. “And you, sir, are a Paladin, sent to restore honour and righteousness to this province in his stead.” Bakugou barely restrained his guffaw. “I know, ‘tis ridiculous, what he says. You are both unrepentant reprobates, as far as I can tell.” Izuku tried desperately to keep his mouth set in a firm line of disapproval, but couldn’t quite keep one corner of his lips from twitching up in the hint of a smile.

“Well, as one reprobate to another,” Bakugou finally confessed, “I gotta say that I had reasons other than saying ‘sorry’ for approaching you tonight.” With a nod from Ochako, he continued, “I came to see if see if your kinda obvious crush was on her or me.”

“How— why did you think it might be you?” Izuku wondered aloud. “How did I give myself away?”

“Let’s just say that when you ride in front of a man on a horse’s back, certain, _ahem_ , parts of his anatomy can sometimes reveal his interest. Like, his dick.” Bakugou clarified, as if there had been any question what he was talking about.

“Oh my God,” Izuku muttered, burying his head in his arms again.

“And really, Mouse, your face is an open book,” Ochako declared. “You may be a terrific thief, but a convincing liar you are not.” She laughed, “Did you think I really believed _Katsuki_ said all those poetic tidings you spouted when we were on the road?”

“What?” Bakugou sounded offended. “I’m the fucking _soul_ of poetry!”

“Yes, love,” she reassured him. “You are my Orpheus, somewhere deep within that martial heart.” She kissed him, and to Izuku’s intense discomfort, the kiss lengthened and deepened, until it seemed that the pair had forgotten his very existence.

“No, we have not forgotten about you, Deku.” Bakugou growled when the kiss finally ended. Izuku squeaked in surprise. Had he said that out loud?

“So?” Ochako demanded. “Have you made your mind up?”

Izuku gestured to his own chest, “Me? What was the question?”

“Do. You. Want. Us?” Bakugou looked to Ochako for approval. “There. Was that clear enough for him, do you think?”

Ochako stared at Izuku, cocking her head in a very birdlike manner. “I don’t know, love. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.” At that, she leaned forward and crawled off of Bakugou’s lap, slowly but steadily approaching Izuku’s end of the bed. “And I haven’t had my turn with him yet.”

Izuku stared at her in shocked disbelief. He read mischief in her honey brown eyes, but besides that, a questioning hesitance. She might actually be worried that he would refuse her, as absurd as that sounded. She came closer, kneeling right in front of him, her knees pressing against his bare toes. “Why… why me?” he whispered, when she was close enough to feel his shaky breaths.

“You’re lovely…” she cooed, then pushed her fingers through his hair with one hand, tilting his chin up with the other. “Those freckles, your huge green eyes… And these lips…” she said almost as a sigh, running her thumb over his lower lip and pulling down just a bit. When he closed his eyes at the heady sensation, she dove in and kissed him deeply, thoroughly. Unlike Bakugou, she showed no hesitation once she finally claimed his mouth, searching out its undiscovered alcoves with her tongue. His mind went fuzzy. He tried to keep up with her, letting go of his own knees to wrap his hands around her shoulders, as if he could hold back this force of nature.

Izuku’s mouth was busy, so he sent a non-verbal prayer to All Might. _Please, Almighty, let this be real, and not a sin. I always try to do what you want me to do, so if you sent these two to me, then I thank you from the bottom of my toes. If you didn’t want this to happen, then send me a sign._ He opened his eyes and glanced around the room for any blazing crosses, jumping frogs, or dead birds on the windowpane, but all he saw was Ochako gracing his jawline with a trail of wet kisses, and Bakugou watching intently, pressing his hand down over the growing bulge between his legs. Ochako ran her tongue along the shell of Izuku’s ear, and he moaned at the feeling of ticklish delight and molten arousal that coursed through his body. _Thank you, Lord. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it._

Bakugou spoke in the deep, tender voice that Izuku had always thought of as belonging solely to Ochako or the bird she used to be. “I don’t know how to explain it, Deku, but somehow you wormed your way into our hearts. We don’t feel complete without you. It wasn’t until tonight that we thought we might have a chance of getting in your pants.”

Ochako rested her head on Izuku’s shoulder, and her warm breath on his throat sent shivers down his spine. “Please let us show you how we feel about you, sweetheart.”

“I bet this is all one horrendous joke the universe is playing on me, and that I will wake up all alone as usual, but whatever, as long as you’re here, please ‘wreck’ me if that’s what you want to do,” Izuku consented. “I can take it.”

Bakugou laughed loudly, then stood and offered his hands to the two on the bed, “Fuck yeah! If we’re gonna continue, let’s go back to our room, so we don’t break this shitty little bed.”

* * *

Izuku let the pair pull him across the hall and into their room. He felt like he was caught up in a dream, and tried to memorize every bit of it to savour later in his lonely room, with his cock in hand. Ochako was pulling the laces from the neck of his tunic, kissing his throat and chest as each new inch of skin was revealed. Bakugou sat on a large armchair, watching with a lustful expression while removing his boots and socks. He started to work on his own shirt, and Izuku couldn’t wait to see that broad, muscled chest again, but Ochako distracted him by pulling his tunic over his head, and then, quickly, her own.

Izuku gasped at the sight of those full, creamy breasts, tipped with large, dusky pink nipples. They hardened for him as he looked, and he didn’t remember deciding to reach for them, but his hands were suddenly _there,_ cupping her full mounds, kneading them. The softness was incredible. Bakugou came up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. His eyes were full of approval as he watched the awed expression on Izuku’s face. “Pretty damn fantastic tits, huh?” he gloated. “She likes it when you lick ‘em, too,” he suggested.

Izuku bent down and laved one breast with his tongue, enjoying not only her gasp of pleasure, but also the sweet softness of her skin. He continued fondling one breast while he circled the other’s nipple with his tongue, rubbing it over and over before finally drawing it into his mouth and sucking deeply. Her gasps and cries filled the room at his actions. He followed their cues, telling him without words what she liked and what she _really_ liked. Izuku noticed that Bakugou had untied and removed the rest of her garments. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her tiny waist, holding her up against himself, and the other was delving into her folds, caressing her with wicked fingers. She was falling apart between them.

Ochako had one arm up over her head, wrapped around Bakugo’s neck. Her other hand was holding izuku’s head to her chest, encouraging him to touch and taste. He was getting a crick in his neck from bending over, though. He dropped to his knees and for a dazed moment, just surveyed the sight in front of him. Ochako stood on her tiptoes, held up mostly by the strong arm around her belly. Her shapely legs were slightly splayed and trembling, her pearly skin flushed pink with pleasure. Her full breasts were shiny with his saliva, and a matching wet sheen covered Bakugou’s large fingers as he pushed them in and out of her dripping pussy. The man’s gaze was so intense Izuku thought he might catch fire from it. The muscles on his forearms rippled as he held her steady and worked her clit like a master. Her mouth was open in an ‘O’ of pleasure, and her eyes were heavy-lidded, not wanting to close but unable to stay completely open. “Zuku…” she moaned. “Need you.”

He gulped and nodded, unable to deny any request from this love goddess in front of him. Bakugou removed his hand from her lower region and beckoned the boy forward. “C’mere, Deku.” When he was close enough, Bakugou wrapped his hand around the back of Izuku’s head and drew his mouth close to her wet folds. He inhaled her tangy musk deeply, and felt a little light-headed. He couldn’t wait to taste her, so he dove right in, licking up her slit and rubbing the little nub at the top. Her throaty cries made him scoot closer and redouble his efforts. Bakugou growled above him, “Yeah, that’s it. _Good boy,_ ” and Izuku grabbed hold of her thighs to steady himself against the dizzying pleasure he felt from Bakugou’s praise.

 _“Fuuuck, Cheeks,”_ Bakugou slurred into Ochako’s ear. “Deku looks so good down there, licking up all your juices. Do you want him to fuck you with his tongue?” She nodded jerkily, moaning harder. Izuku didn’t know exactly how he would reach her entrance until Bakugou squatted slightly, wrapped his hands under her thighs, and _lifted,_ spreading them apart. Ochako squealed at the rough handling, clutching Bakugou’s neck with both hands now. Bakugou lifted her high enough that Izuku could not only see _everything_ that she had to offer; her heaving breasts, her furry mound, and the deep pink folds of her delicious pussy, opening like a flower; he could also see Bakugou’s balls and cock behind her, rubbing against her arse. Holy shit.

Izuku gamely leaned forward again, and explored the treasures on display before him. He licked up and down her slit a few times, going deeper with his tongue each time he reached her entrance. When he was deep enough, her inner muscles clasped his tongue, squeezing it with a gentle pulse that drove him insane. He could just imagine what it would feel like on his cock, and he nearly came right then. He didn’t want to ignore Bakugou, either, so with his hands he reached back and caressed the tender skin of his sac, rubbing the loose skin and feeling the heavy balls within. Bakugou faltered slightly, and barked at Izuku, “Shit! I nearly dropped her! Warn a man, would’ya?”

Izuku just hummed, “Mhm” into Ochako’s pussy, and carefully eased out the cock that was trapped behind her so that it rubbed against her perineum. Now he had access to both, and he went wild, licking her clit first, then the head of Bakugou’s cock, then back to plunging into her tight, hot channel.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna—“ Ochako shrieked and gasped, her whole body convulsing with her orgasm, shaking so wildly that Bakugou had trouble keeping hold of her. Izuku placed his lips around her whole pussy and sucked, hard, drinking up every drop of her juices until finally she couldn’t stand the overstimulation and pushed his head away. Bakugou let her legs down and gently guided her to the bed, where she collapsed in a heap, too wrung out to even look at them.

Izuku sat back on his heels, just saying, “Wow,” to himself. “Wow.”

Bakugou looked back to him, sizing him up with a feral gleam in his eyes. “Shit, Deku, if I’d known you were such a sex demon, I would’ve fucked you _weeks_ ago.”

Ochako found the energy to weakly slap his bicep. “No, you wouldn’t have,” she mumbled into the pillow.

Bakugou grudgingly agreed, “Nah, probably not. But I would’ve _wanted_ to.” His grin turned even more wolfish. “Get your ass over here, Deku. I’m gonna take you _so good.”_ Izuku shivered and stood up. “Get those pants off.”

Izuku hadn’t realized that he was the only one still wearing any clothing. He finished stripping, and felt shy for only a moment, until Bakugou reached out and yanked him onto the bed to lie beside Ochako’s prone form. Hot lips were on him in an instant, starting at his mouth, then quickly working their way down his neck, chest, and abs. Bakugou ravenously sucked dark marks all over his skin, drawing gasps and shudders from the smaller male. “Chako,” he muttered between kisses. “He’s so fuckin’ gorgeous. I just wanna eat him all up.”

“I know, love.” Ochako watched dreamily, slowly coming back to life. She ran her fingers through his hair, over his face, then giggled as he sucked them into his mouth when she caressed his lips. “You have a very nice mouth, Zuku,” she purred.

Izuku hummed against her fingers, then looked down his body at the top of the ash-blond head making its way down his torso. Bakugou’s pink tongue stretched out and licked along the ridge of his hip bone, towards his small thatch of curly hair. Nails scored down his thighs, making him gasp in pleasure-pain, then ascended more gently up the insides of his thighs, pushing them apart. Bakugou wrapped his hand around Izuku’s member and licked his lips like a hungry wolf, saying, “Such a pretty cock, Deku. Anyone ever suck it before?”

“Nuh–n–nobody I liked as much as you, Ba–, Ka–, um…” Izuku wasn’t sure what to call the man who was touching him so intimately. ‘Bakugou’ seemed far too formal at this point.

“Call him ‘Kacchan’, love,” Ochako whispered in his ear. “’Cause he’s your little darling right now, isn’t he?”

Izuku felt hot breath over his cock and the faintest brush of lips. _“Please, Ka-Kacchan. I need it,”_ he begged. Baku– _Kacchan_ complied eagerly, swallowing him down all the way in one go. The wet heat that engulfed Izuku’s cock was incredible. “Kacchan is _amazing!”_ he cried, as he felt the broad flat of Katsuki’s tongue press against the underside, then felt his mouth pull up to the tip, before taking him back down again, and again. “I’ve never felt… you are so… How in God’s name did you learn how to do that so well?!”

Katsuki pulled off and smirked. “Let’s just say soldiers don’t spend _all_ their time practicing warcraft. We have other swords to polish sometimes.” Katsuki sounded a little rough, his throat hoarse in a way that made Izuku flush with heat all over.

Ochako smacked him again. “You’re awful. You need me to get you something?”

“Yeah, thanks, Cheeks.” He said, then sucked the tip of Izuku’s cock again, and reached into the open tin she offered him a moment later. Izuku gasped when he felt a cold, wet finger circle his hole. Ochako took his hand and squeezed, then kissed him again, swallowing his moans as one large (holy cow, his fingers are _large!)_ finger pressed inside his body. It felt incredibly weird.

“Oi, Deku, you’re so tight. Just relax.” Katsuki hummed with approval when he felt Izuku deliberately relax his lower muscles. He started sliding his finger in and out, pressing on the walls that pulsed and squeezed around it. “Fuck, you feel so good. Can I add another?”

Izuku sent a little pleading look at Ochako, wondering if she ever had felt so overwhelmed as this. “Just focus on me, Mouse, we’ll take care of you.” He nodded, and she took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue and the ticklish spot just behind his front teeth. She did such a fine job of distracting him that he hardly felt the stretch of Katsuki’s second thick finger pressing into him. He kissed her back, squeezing her hand a little harder when those fingers spread apart, pushing further in and opening him wider, but he made no objections.

A moment later, however, he cried, “AAAH! Kacchan!” He’d rubbed against a spot that had Izuku seeing stars. _“Yes, more of that, please!”_ Izuku didn’t know he had a place inside him that felt like _that,_ but he certainly was glad they’d found it now. Katsuki rubbed it with almost every press inside now that he’d located it, and soon Izuku had completely forgotten the discomfort of the stretch, begging for more. He writhed on the bed, pushing up to take three fingers with such eagerness that Katsuki nodded with a supremely self-satisfied look on his face.

“He’s ready,” the blond man stated, then flipped Izuku over as easily as if he weighed no more than a feather. Ochako was beneath him now, her breasts pressed against his chest, his legs between hers. She kissed him again, but he couldn’t focus on her at all. The only thing he could pay attention to was the blunt hardness of Katsuki’s enormous cock trying to push past the tight ring of muscle down below. He felt too big, stretching Izuku’s hole even more than the three fingers had. “Shh, Deku, I’ve got you, you’re okay.” Katsuki’s soft, low voice whispered in his ear and his hand stroked down his back. “Just relax for me, Mouse, let me in.”

And then he did. The fat head of Katsuki’s cock slipped inside him, and both of them gasped at the feeling. Katsuki gave him a minute to adjust, then slowly pushed in a bit further, rocking back and forth a little at a time, until Izuku was full, _so full,_ of Katsuki’s cock. Ochako cooed at him, “Oh, sweetheart, you’re doing so well, you’re taking him so beautifully.”

Izuku felt waves of pleasure wash over him as Katsuki began to move almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside, then pushed all the way in, a little faster and harder each time. Izuku began to rock against the motion, pushing back against each inward thrust, urging him to go harder with each stroke.

“Zuku, baby? Can I…” Ochako slipped her hand down between them, guiding his weeping cock closer to her entrance. “Can you fuck me too? At the same time?”

Izuku almost whited out at the suggestion, then nodded. He was beyond words, speaking solely in the language of gasps and moans now. On Katsuki’s next thrust, he slid home inside of her, and the combination of _fullness_ and _tightness,_ both inside and out, almost did him in.

Katsuki took control now, fucking them wildly like the alpha wolf he had been for half of the past two years. Every time he plunged into Izuku’s tight heat, he pushed the green-haired boy deep into Ochako’s welcoming body, hitting her hotspot, and wringing cries of pleasure from them both. He felt all-powerful, unbeatable, and like he’d finally made everything right in his world.

Ochako felt smothered, but in the best way possible. With Izuku’s full weight on her, and his skin sliding over her body with every thrust, she felt light-headed, dizzy. Her body wanted to be taken, hard, and being unable to move at all just added to the heady thrill. Looking up over Izuku’s shoulder, Katsuki seemed to glow in the light of the lamps, his fierce smile so changed from the grim man he had been for years. She loved him so much, loved both of them, and she rode the waves of pleasure like a boat on rolling seas.

Izuku had never felt such intense pleasure in his entire life. So much sensation, all around him, had turned his brain to mush. All that was left was the certainty that being here, right here, with this woman and this man, was where he truly belonged. There was nowhere else on earth he ever wanted to be. Ochako’s breathy cries in one ear, Kacchan’s strong hands gripping his hips, their bodies connected and moving together in harmony; this was all he’d ever wanted and more than he’d ever dared hope for.

And then, like a house of cards, they fell. Izuku lost all control of himself as he spilled into Ochako, thrusting even harder as he shuddered in ecstasy. His last few strong motions pushed her over the edge, too, while the squeezing of his arse set off Katsuki’s orgasm, finally. The blond man had just enough strength left in him to ease out of the green-haired boy and pull him off of the woman beneath him. She took a deep, gasping breath, then another, and then smiled up at her husband-to-be. “That was wonderful.”

“Amazing,” a faint whisper came from Izuku, eyes closed, lying next to them. “Whoa…”

Ochako giggled. “Do your think our Mouse will be okay?”

Katsuki huffed, then poked one of his pink, freckled cheeks, just to see if there was a reaction. There was a ghost of a smile, then his mouth opened slightly, and he started to… snore?

* * *

The next morning, Izuku woke in a delicious cocoon of warmth, facing an imposing wall of muscle to his front and pillowy softness pressed against his back. He looked up into a pair of red eyes that held no more ferocity than a newborn lamb, and was blessed with a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you, little Mouse,” Katsuki said.

“I love you too,” Ochako’s soft alto voice breathed into his ear. “You’re ours now, if you want to be.”

Izuku sent a silent ‘thank you’ up to the Almighty that had answered all his prayers. “I do,” he said out loud. “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And if you're a Hawkes fan, and were hoping to find him somewhere in here, I'm so sorry – I tried, I really tried, but there just wasn't a good spot to squeeze him in! BTW, in my headcanon, Bakugou/Navarre is about 30, Ochako/Isabeau is in her early 20s, and Izuku/Philippe is in his late teens.


End file.
